1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to magnetic recording and reproducing apparatuses for recording to and playing back from magnetic tapes, and methods for adjusting the tilt of capstan shafts.
2. Description of Related Art
Magnetic recording and reproducing apparatuses such as videocassette tape recorders are becoming much smaller and lighter.
A conventional magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus is described next.
FIG. 9 shows a side view of a capstan housing unit in a conventional magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus. A capstan shaft 8 drives a magnetic tape (not illustrated) by pressure contacting the magnetic tape with a pinch roller (not illustrated). A housing 9 has bearings 101 and 102 for the capstan shaft 8, and journals the capstan shaft 8. The housing 9 also has a first hole 22, second hole 23, and third hole 24. The third hole 24 has the same structure as the second hole 23, and thus they are illustrated in the same part of FIG. 9.
A first fastening screw 25 passes through the first hole 22, and screws into a first internal thread 28 in a chassis 6. A second fastening screw 26 passes through the second hole 23, and screws into a second internal thread 29 in the chassis 6. A third fastening screw 27 passes through the third hole 24, and screws into a third internal thread 30 in the chassis 6. Since the third hole 24, the third fastening screw 27 and the third internal thread 30 have the same structure as the second hole 23, the second fastening screw 26 and second internal thread 29, respectively, they are illustrated in the same part of FIG. 9.
As described above, the housing 9 is conventionally fixed onto the chassis 6 by employing the three fastening screws 25, 26, and 27.
However, with the above conventional configuration, it is difficult to mount the capstan shaft 8 onto the chassis 6 at a highly accurately controlled angle. More specifically, a deviation of approximately 10 minutes occurs with respect to the angle of the capstan shaft 8 by securing the housing 9 onto the chassis 8 by means of screws only. This deviation may cause unstable tape transport. Furthermore, due to the recent trend towards smaller mechanisms, higher mounting density of mechanical components and thinner tape, deviation in the tilt of the capstan shaft has a proportionally larger detrimental effect on stable tape transport.